


FEILONG

by hilson



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilson/pseuds/hilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just about Feilong</p>
            </blockquote>





	FEILONG

When I look at you; on the outside, I see the epitome of beauty, grace and will to prove yourself. Inside, I see a young boy who is afraid of opening his eyes to see the sun shine because he is scared the monster is still under his bed.  
You already are a selfmade man, commanding respect from all who set their eyes on you. People are will to kiss your feet and go through the flames of hell for you.  
Why then do you need to continue proving yourself, to people who don't matter? Is it because you are an illegitimate child? Well my mom told me there is never an illegitimate child, only illegitimate parents. It was your legal and natural right to be born, So don't let their sins make you feel inferior.  
You think you are alone? Look around you; you have a kid who adores and worships you, a bodyguard who will go against all odds to keep you safe, a Russian who is crazy about you, a teenager whose stubbornness, mischief and friendship is like a balm to a wound and deep inside you know you have got Asami, who may not love you sexually but cares. You have a family that most don't, Blood is not always all, anyway it might be thick but also messy.  
Just break down that high wide, thick wall around you, then you will realise how lucky and special you are beneath. Remember when the sun goes down, the stars are still shining. The world is not only black and white; it's full of colours, it's only for you to open your mind and perceptive.  
Do things that make you happy, not for proving yourself to others or to satisfy their needs. You only live once, so there is no time to accommodate everyone's expectations; only those who really matter. Remember fallen flowers can't climb back on the plant, once a deed is done it can't be undone!! So worry not about the past, love the present and live for the future with a sweet smile.  
Why chase love, it's like a butterfly. The more you chase it, the more it eludes. Love comes on it own, it can't be forced. A friend is better than a lover. He may not kiss or hold you at night, but will hold your hand through tough times. Heartbreaks cut as deep as you allow them, so learn from them and move on.  
Feilong your wings have been broken by family and people you trusted. However they still have the memories of flying. I see in you the broken pieces and also the determination and strength to piece them back together. What you waiting for?  
Time has come for that young boy to accept; he suffered, but now his tormentors can't reach him and he has emerged the strongest soul. peoples' words may hurt but never physically harm, the wind never makes the mountain bow. Your character is really you, while your reputation is what others think you are. Love is about risks, opportunities and Heartbreaks. Pleasure helps you forget, pain gives you hope for a difference.  
It's okay to be afraid what matter is you facing it,forgive and be forgiven, risk, laugh often and love much. Make mistakes, not learning from them is the only wrong. Live and let live.


End file.
